Demon Search
by Goveg
Summary: Randall Boggs had accidentaly released the ancient demons of the past. Now with the help of his friends, Josh and Cong, he must find them all before the evil Zalaph could steal all their powers and rule the world.  Jackie ChanMonsters Inc. crossover.


CHAPTER 1

Randall Boggs walked through the halls of Monsters Inc., ready to go after a long day of scaring. Suddenly, a voice came from the intercom.

"Mr. Randall Boggs, you are needed for a phone call."

Phone call? Randall had never received a phone at work before. He made his way out Scarefloor F and into the lobby. Celia was at the receptionist desk, taking calls.

"All right Celia," Randall said. "Who's it from?"

Celia shrugged. "Don't know. He just wants you now."

Randall nodded and went over to the phone Celia pointed at. He picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"_RANDALL!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Randall held the telephone away from him, yelping from the sudden yell of the caller.

"Where are you?! You must get over to the museum at once!"

Randall stared at the telephone. "Cong?!"

"No, it's the ice cream man. OF COURSE THIS IS CONG!!!"

"All right, all right!" Randall said. "I'm going, I'm going!"

He was about to hang up when Cong said, "One more thing!"

Randall sighed and listened.

"You said you'll bring Cong tea leaves after work!"

"Right, right." Randall said. "I didn't forget that. All right, meet ya' at the museum."

He then hung up.

When Randall reached the museum, night had already begun and it was raining. Randall growled as he held tight to the box of tea leaves.

"Hope Cong will be happy about this!"

He searched around the museum until he saw Cong standing in front of a glass display. Cong was a blue Chinese dragon like monster with white horns. He usually wears Chinese robes with different Chinese drawings.

Quickly, Randall raced over to him.

"Cong, I got your tea leaves and—"

Cong suddenly turned around and whacked Randall's head with two of his fingers.

"OW!" Randall yelped.

"You are late!" Cong said. "Where were you?!"

"Getting your tea leaves!" Randall said. "What? What's this all about?"

"See for yourself!"

Randall looked. In the glass display were eight amulets with a drawing of a monster.

"What are they?"

"Don't you see? These are the Eight Demon Talismans."

"The Eight what?"

"Hot-chaa! Don't you even know the history?"

Randall shook his head.

Cong sighed. "Fine. Many, many, years ago, there were eight demon sorcerers who ruled the world. Each of them had their own empire and their own element. Fire, Sky, Wind, Mountain, Earth, Thunder, Moon and Water. These demons were banished by the eight immortals who sealed their portals with magic powers, each portal containing one demon in a different part of the world. Years later, the demons were released but then banished again to the Netherworld. But then after many years, the demons seemed to have gotten once more! It was the power of a great wizard who not only defeated them, but tamed them! He taught the demons on how to use their powers for good and never evil. Then a terrible evil spread out around the country, leaving the people in despair and misery.

"The great wizard and these demons defeated the evil, and since he had became good friends with these demons, the great wizard made eight talismans, each containing the power of a different demon. Now the museum had found the talismans, so they must be protected!"

"Right," Randall said, nodding. "Well, catch ya' later, I'm gonna—"

"You are not going anywhere!" Cong suddenly snapped. "You are staying!"

"WHAT?! For how long?!"

"Until sunrise!" Cong said. "These talismans must be protected."

"But I got work tomorrow!"

"I already sent a note to your boss, saying you will stay home for the day so you can catch a nap. In the meantime, Cong must go and get some rest."

He then walked off.

"But...but..." Randall stammered. He glanced at the eight talismans and groaned.

"Hi Randall!"

Randall looked behind him. A young werewolf monster grinned up at him.

"Oh, hi Josh."

Josh was a 11 year werewolf pup monster. He usually hangs around with Randall ever since Randall came back from the human world.

"What are you doing?"

Randall groaned and waved his hand to the glass display. "Just taking care of these talismans."

"Cool!" Josh said., eyes shining with admiration. "Wish I can be with you."

"Well it's not all fun as it seems." Randall said. "I have to stay here, even after midnight until the morning."

"It's cool." Josh said. "Can I join?"

Randall frowned. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

Josh frowned and folded his arms.

"Hmph!"


End file.
